Hopelessly In Love
by Miyuki Hamasaki
Summary: Mimi, a 16-year-old girl is hopelessly in love with a 23-year-old man. Problem is, he's engaged with Mimi's mother's best friend's daughter! Mimi has never been so much in love - what will she do? Stop the wedding? Read to find out and review!


Miyuki Hamasaki: I'm going to guess that this is going to be a _very long ficcie.. If you're not in a patient mood, I recommend that you don't read it because it'll take me a while to finish this ficcie.. Maybe._

Disclaimer: *sing-songs* D-I-G-I-M-O-N, Digimon, it ain't mine!

"....." Talk

'.....' Thoughts

~*~*~*~*~ Change Scene 

*.....* Actions

~..... POV~ Someone's POV

~......~ Place

~~~~~~~~~~ After.. you know what I mean.. 

(A/N ........) Author's Note which means I'm talking

(......) Whoever's POV it is, the person is either fixing something or WHATEVER!!! I forget what it's called at this moment...

^On the last chapter^ I hope you know what THAT means

°On the next chapter° *~NEW~* You probably know what this means too..

-.....- Time (I don't use it much but it appears sometimes...)

................................... *~NEW~* It's just used to part the '^On the last chapter^' thing from the actual story...

Title: Hopelessly In Love

Author: Miyuki Hamasaki

Chapter 1

Love at First Sight

The moment I looked at him, the moment I was lost in his eyes, I knew it. I knew I fell in love with him.

I never believed in love at first sight. It sounded ridiculous! I mean, how do you fall in love with someone that you don't know?

Hi, I'm Mimi Tachikawa. I'm 16 years old and I go to High School. I live in Japan, but I have lived in U.S.A. before. And I am hopelessly in love with a 23 year old, drop-dead gorgeous guy.

I don't know _why I'm in love with him, but all I know is I am. I could even __die for him if I had to. I have never felt this way about a guy, but then again, I have never been hopelessly in love with a 23-year-old guy._

You see, there would be _nothing wrong with this situation if; a) Our ages weren't so far apart, and b) If he wasn't engaged._

Worse, he's engaged to my mother's best friend's daughter. Do you _believe that? Do you believe my stinking, rotten luck? I had to go and fall in love with a 23-year-old guy who is engaged to my mother's best friend's daughter, Sora (A/N Sorry peoples, but I didn't know who to use!). But I can't help it. I fell in love with him and I don't think I'm planning to fall out of love any time soon._

The day I saw him was the dreamiest day of my life...

-Flashback-

_"Sweetie, this is Mimi! Mimi, this is..."_

_I tuned Sora off. I was lost deep in his eyes and there wasn't a chance that I was going to find my way back voluntarily. He looked gorgeous, standing by the Sunset._

_"Oh this is wonderful dear!" Sora batted her eyes at him, standing on her tippy-toes to give him a gentle peck. "I love Japan! I mean, all that traveling is terrific but being in my country makes me so happy!"_

_"I'm glad your happy Sora." He smiled at her and leaned down for a kiss. My eyes stayed on them, more like him as they kissed. He straightened up as Sora hugged him. My eyes looked into his eyes and for a millisecond, I saw a tiny spark in his eyes. My eyes widened slightly, amazed at what I saw. Did he fall in love with me too? Could we be destined for each other?_

_He looked away when he saw my eyes widen and cleared his throat._

_"Sora, I think we should get back to the Tachikawa's house. I believe they're waiting for us." He said, obviously feeling uncomfortable about the fact that I saw 'the spark'._

_"Okay honey!" Sora smiled happily. "Let's get going then!"_

_We all hopped in the car and he avoided my eyes for the rest of the ride with the think tension revolving around us..._

-Flashback Ends-

..Okay, so _not the most dreamiest moment, __or day of my life. But all I know is he loves me too. I saw the spark. The spark that guys get when they fall in love. The spark between two lovers. And that spark was in his eyes. And his eyes were looking at __me!  
I hugged my pillow, sighing. Why did he have to be engaged? And __why did he have to be engaged with Sora?_

I jumped out of my bed, searching for a nice outfit to wear today. My mother always complained about me raiding my closet. Oh well! That was the only way to find an appropriate outfit! If that's what I had to do, that's what I would do. 'Wait a minute!' An idea popped in my head. 'Today is the engagement party!'

I started rampaging through my closet. Now I had a _very good reason for digging through all my clothes. My mom couldn't argue about __this!_

'Aha! Yreka!' I cheered. I carried the skirt that I had found and the shirt over to the mirror. I tried on the skirt. It was a fluffy, schoolgirl type of skirt that was navy blue. The shirt was a blouse type of shirt with navy blue cuffs.

'I love it~!' I smiled. My mission today was to get him to admit his feelings for me! And hopefully, the chances of getting him to do that would be just as high as getting any other guy to fall for me!

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Miyuki Hamasaki: ....Okay, Mimi sort of sounded like a snob right there on the last sentence.. Lol.. Sorry this chapter is so short.. I promise the next chapter will be longer! I've already started to work on the next chapter... So all _you peoples need to do is review and wait a day or so! ^_^ PLEASEEEEEEEEEE review!_

P.S. Yes, this chapter was VERYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY short..!!!!!!!

P.S.S. Oh yeah, if you noticed, I didn't mention the name of 'the guy'. I was wondering if you readers could maybe.. vote? If I don't get enough votes, I'm probably going to make this into a Michi or Mimato. Anywayz, please let me know which one you prefer the most (Or any other couples if you have any in mind)! Thanx~ ^-^


End file.
